


Exploding Pen

by spnpenis



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, scientific accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnpenis/pseuds/spnpenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asked for an exploding pen, I did you one better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding Pen

**Author's Note:**

> thank to my gf and my bff for helpin me with this  
> this is dedicated to them, rebecca and also the wonderful people at qbond.tumblr.com  
> u all inspire me

“What have you got for me, Q?” Bond asked, pushing the door to Q’s office closed behind him.

“Well,” Q started, “I’ve come up with something specifically suited to your mission.” Q reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small box, setting it on the desk and pushing it towards Bond. “You asked for an exploding pen, I did you one better."

Bond leaned forward, opening the discrete black box. Inside was a plain silver pen, one that clicked at the bottom to expose the nib. He was just about to click it when Q distracted him.

“Because of the nature of this mission, the pen has been rigged to release a pheromone gas into the air, making anyone who inhales it really, um... aroused.” Bond raised his eyebrows as he stared at Q, who blushed slightly, stumbling over his words. “Well, because the target is a man who doesn’t usually go for other men, I had to come up with some way to make him interested in you, so that you could get him alone, and...” He trailed off, and stared at the table, blush rising further in his cheeks.

“Get some information out of him?” Bond said, smirking at Q. He was surprised to see the usually uptight man so flustered, especially about work. Q nodded slightly, still not looking up from the table. Bond turned his attention back to the pen, turning it in his hands examining it thoroughly. As he clicked it, he heard Q cry out a warning, but it was too late. From where the nib would be, a thin gas poured out. Bond looked at Q, whose eyes were round and focused on the pen.

“Shit.”

Bond felt the effects of the gas almost immediately, trousers tightening slightly as he looked back at Q, who was looking back, pupils dilated. “We should really, um, just sit down, and wait for the pheromones to wear off,” he said, taking a clumsy step back towards his desk chair, tripping slightly as he collapsed in it. Bond could see the small tent in his trousers already, and he took a step towards Q.

“Wouldn't you rather we deal with this in a different way?” Bond's erection began to strain against his underwear, and he stepped forward again, so he was in between Q's thighs. He leaned down and rested his hands on the chair, either side of Q's head. He heard Q pant quietly, eyes widening in a mild panic. As Bond leaned down, Q tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed. Inches from Q's lips, Bond stopped. He felt Q's breath against his lips, and he waited. In less than a second, Q was whining and pushing up, crushing his lips against Bond's. 

Bond flicked his tongue against Q's lips before pulling away. He kissed along his jawline, making his way down Q's neck. He sucked and bit at it, doing his best to create a large purple bruise.

Q writhed underneath him, moaning and bucking his hips, desperate for the slightest bit of contact against his aching cock. Bond smirked against his neck, thinking of what a pleasant difference it was to make a bruise with his mouth rather than his fist. He pulled back, licking over the already forming bruise once more before leaning away fully.

Q looked completely strung out, his face was red, dark hair a mess, cardigan slightly rumpled and leaning back in the chair, practically limp. His swollen lips were parted as he struggled for breath, hips still twitching slightly. His blue eyes were focused entirely on Bond, gazing at him through a haze of lust. Bond let his eyes trail down Q's body, eventually resting on the obvious bulge in his trousers. Knowing he was staring, Q deliberately thrust his hips up, letting a sigh of a moan escape his mouth, tempting Bond even further.

Eyes constantly on Bond’s, Q reached down and began to palm himself through his trousers. He sighed, and tilted his head back, revealing the length of his neck, beckoning Bond, daring him to mark him even more. Bond growled in the back of his throat and lunged, throwing himself on top of Q as he bit down on his neck. He straddled Q and began to grind down, the friction making them both gasp. Bond set a punishing pace with his hips, rhythmically thrusting against Q.

Q grabbed the back of his neck, pulling Bond's face up to his and crushing their lips together. He thrust his tongue in, tasting stale coffee and ash. The kiss was sloppy and open-mouthed, both men groaning as their lips slid against each other. Q reached a hand down, using nimble fingers to unzip both of their trousers. He pulled out their dicks, wrapping his hand around them so he could thrust against Bond's cock.

Bond pulled away from him, pulling off his shirt, trousers and underwear as he stood. Q wriggled out of his own trousers, pulling his cardigan over his head. Bond laughed, Q’s hair was poking out at every angle and his glasses were askew. His blush thickened, and he reached a hand into his underwear, pulling roughly on his dick. Bond’s mind went blank, he was overcome with lust as he slapped Q’s hand away. He knelt between Q’s legs and pulled his boxers down. Looking up at Q, he saw that his eyes were wide, pupils dilated, moaning at the sight of the infamous 007 on his knees.

Bond kept his eyes on Q’s as he licked a long stripe up his shaft, feeling him twitch against his tongue. He wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking lightly at the sensitive flesh. As he began to sink his head, he felt Q's thin fingers twine into hair, curling around the back of his neck when the head of Q's dick hit the back of Bond's throat. He swallowed around him and began to hum. Q groaned, his hips twitching as he tried to remain still. Bond's tongue swirled patterns on the underside of Q's dick as he pulled up and off.

He rested his head on Q's thigh as he caught his breath. “God, I want to fuck you,” he said, as Q stroked his short hair.

“Please...” Q moaned out, Bond's breath deliciously cool on his spit soaked dick. Bond kissed his thigh, making his way up his stomach, pausing to bite at one of his nipples. He crawled into Q’s lap, kissing and licking up his neck, biting at his earlobe and kissing along his jawline. With one hand, he grasped Q’s left, lifting it to his mouth. He took the fingers into his mouth, sucking them deep and getting them as slick as he can before releasing them. Q brushed his lips against Bond’s as he slid his fingers down, cupping his arse before stroking his index finger against Bond’s opening.

His mouth fell open in a silent moan, and he rocked his hips back, forcing the first finger to penetrate him. Q began to shallowly thrust with the finger, stretching him before added a second finger. Bond winced in slight discomfort, so Q drove his fingers deeper, searching and spreading him wide. As soon as he finds Bond's prostate, he jerks and moans in Q's arms.

“Bloody hell, Q,” he said against Q's neck, breathing in sharply when Q massages his fingers against the nerves. Q pushes a third finger into Bond, twisting his fingers as Bond groans into his neck. He mouths at Q’s neck as he pulls his fingers out, spitting on his and and spreading it on his cock. When he thought he was slick enough, he shifted his hand to Bond’s arse and positioned him above his dick.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Bond steadily lowered, impaling himself on Q’s cock. His arms twitched around Q’s neck, and he pressed forward to push his tongue in Q’s mouth. Once he was fully seated in Q’s lap, Bond just sat there for a moment, letting himself get used to the fullness. The stretch burned, but in a good way, and before long he was rocking back and forth in Q’s lap. Q was shifting his hips up, only adding to the sensation. They set a slow rhythm, getting used to each others bodies as they moved together. Soon Bond was bouncing on top of Q, who was thrusting up in time with Bond. They were both moaning into each others mouths, the kiss no more than a wet slide of lips. Bond's movements were soon desperate, he was keening as he slammed his hips down. Q reached between them and roughly pulled on Bond's cock, other hand squeezing his arse in time to his strokes.

When he came, it was with Q's name on his tongue, forced out through the intensity of his orgasm. His arse spasmed around Q, who groaned and tightened his hands on Bond's hips as he came. They dug in with enough force to leave bruises, matching the hickey on Q's neck.

Bond crawled off of Q's lap, finding and putting on his clothes with shaking hands. Q was in a state of shock, only moving when Bond handed his clothes, so that he could redress. They avoided each others eyes, feeling suddenly awkward, especially Bond, who still had come leaking out of his arse.

“Um,” Q started. “I think I might have to make you a new pen...” Bond laughed suddenly, turning sharply enough to catch a bright red flush on Q's cheeks.

“I think you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank for read


End file.
